Abigail
Age:22 Gender:Female Occupation: Ex order hero/hunter Race: human Demon lord Bounty: 15,000 gold Order bounty: 20,000 gold Bio Abigail was born in a small snowy village found in the far north of the mainland. Due to the harsh climate this village's primary means for survival was hunting. Due to this Abigail was taught the way of the hunt and the belief that some must die in order for others to benefit by the elder chef her grandfather. She took this to heart and quickly became one of the best hunters in the village excelling at range methods. Later on as years passed the naturally resources of the land began to drop and the village had to stop hunting as frequently as it use to causing it to be stricken with poverty. Abigail hated seeing her home slowly die, so she decided to go out into the world and use her hunting skills as a mercenary in order to earn money for her home. Through her mercenary career she had served both sides of the war. Preforming a large array of task, whether it be killing Mamono or tracking down order officials to be corrupted. She did with hesitation believing it was all in order to save her home. She soon found herself being hired frequently by an incubus named Galan, who's infatuation with her grew as the days went by. Soon he made an attempt to rape and corrupt her, but just as he was about to have his way two order soldiers named Fraya and Baal foiled his plan. Which lead to his end at the hands of Abigail herself, with one well placed bullet to the head. After this event Abigail began taking more and more Order mission's and soon joined their ranks. Due to her experience and performance on the battle field she earned the right to meet an Orphis' fragment that went by the name of Asher who granted her new supernatural abilities, turning her into a new generation hero along with Baal and Fraya. The order payed her handsomely for her service allowing her to save her village, But this was soon proven pointless as one day she returned to check on her village. When see came upon it she found it in ruin. The culprit was none other than Galan, who has returned from the dead and his obsession for her was stronger than ever. Enraged Abigail fought galan but unlike last time Galan was stronger and was able to fight on par with her. Abigail managed to greatly wound Galan but he also managed to stab her with a strange dagger causing her to lose consciousness. Before Galan can take her he was interrupted again by men by the name Riku and Drakus. Drakus fought off galan sacrificing his life in order for Riku to retreat into the forest with Abigail. Riku watched over her until she awoke. When she awoke she found that she was slowly turning into a werecat. Right away she realized that her death was certain due to the hero fail safe, so she decided to live the remainder of her day living in the forest looking after the villagers from the shadows as they rebuilt the village. Later on right before her transformation was complete the hero Scout appeared before her and decided to remove the failsafe on her using his own power, saving her life from execution. The reason scout did this is unknown, but Abigail believes he did this to benefit himself. Long after these events Abigail made her way back to the order to find that her saviors Fraya and Baal were being attacked. She steeped in and saved them by assisting them in their escape from the capital. After this Fraya asked her to join her rebellion against the corruption in the order and help preserve humanity. Abigail didn't hesitate and joined the rebellion wholeheartedly. Fraya then purified her of her demonic energy causing her to take her human form once again. In the rebellion she was put in charge of communication and transportation due to the nature of her ability. Her hand in these section has been very substantial and surely if she were to disappear the Winged Order would be crippled. She has recently engaged an order hero that attacked her within a forest. the battle was taken far north due to Abigail's ability. She managed to come out victorious but was left greatly injured within a snowy tundra. Personality She seems to have a rather laid back demeanor like most new generation heroes despite her serious look. She has a one step at a time attitude to most missions and will disobey orders if money is involved. She also seems to have fondness for nature. Lately she has been alot more out spoken and blunt with her comments. Making her easier to communicate with. Maybe this is due to the influence of some DE remaining inside her. Abilities Portal Creation can open a hole in the universe connecting multiple non adjacent locations. Ghost limb creation If one were to stick there limbs in the portal and have it closed on that limb, that limb would be detached from the body. Yet the person would still be able to feel that limb and move it to there will. Items Epsilon Rifle A strange magical rifle She received from the probability deity Orphis who found it during one of his treasure hunting expeditions. This rifle can turn any form of matter into a bullet and also can fire like any typical semi automatic gun, weather it be a shot gun or sniper rifle. Two clockwork pistols Hand crafted by an unknown blacksmith up in the snowy region. They are capable of semi automatic fire rate. Mini Golems Small Golems that run on water capable of many small task. Four can carry a large bear without any issues. She currently has six of them. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC Category:Order